


She Knows What I Think About

by punkgrump



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Swearing, bisexual Ginny, not really angst but there's a lil emotional turmoil. you know. crush stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna. Luna's ugly, bright yellow sweater. The mismatched fabric making up Luna's patchwork skirt. Knee-highed kitten socks. She looked ridiculous but it sent Ginny's heart racing to the moon. Ginevra Weasley was inevitably falling face first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows What I Think About

**Author's Note:**

> "(caterpillar emoji)"  
> "i want 2 write shitty queer fiction and I'm soooo"  
> "Make it sherlock and Watson" 
> 
> welcome to my au johnlock fic. its genderbent. and hogwarts au. and john is ginny. sherlock is luna. this is a ginnyluna fic.

Luna. Luna's ugly, bright yellow sweater. The mismatched fabric making up Luna's patchwork skirt. Knee-highed kitten socks. She looked ridiculous but it sent Ginny's heart racing to the moon. Ginevra Weasley was inevitably falling face first.

Merlin knows she desperately tried not to. Avoiding Luna only resulted in hurt and miscommunication. Forcing herself to date other boys; there was guilt, filling her to the brim. After all of this, just the sight of Luna sent blood aggressively rushing to her cheeks and _fuck_ , all she wanted to do was hold her.

Her thoughts running wildly, miles per minute. Then, there was Luna, obliviously sitting on the bed beside her. Calm, composed, _mesmerizing_. Yet in these thirty seconds, Luna has her absolutely distraught.

Ginny abruptly broke the moment of silence, "Luna, I-"

"Yes, Ginny?" Luna looked up to her, and Ginny instantly felt like she was drowning, and she felt as if flowers were blooming inside of her.

"I...", am not sure but I think I might be in love with you; want to hold your hand; want to be yours, "...think your socks are very cute. I almost want a pair of my own."

Luna wasn't stupid. She knew this wasn't what Ginny wished to tell her.

"You could borrow them some time." Luna's smile could supply heat to an entire town.

Almost as a punishment of her previous idiocy, Ginny bit down on her lower lip with more force than usual. "Hah, I might just."

Luna moved closer on the bed, until their knees were touching. Luna's skin was warm and left Ginny wondering how she had not gone into cardiac arrest within these these last minutes.

Almost comparable to the walking of a spider, Luna's fingers crept up to Ginny's, causing her to tense up. Soon, though, Ginny decided to push her luck and lace their fingers together, and Luna enthusiastically accepted it. She was nervous, but this aided her mind to being back at ease.

Several moments of peacefully coexisting, Luna rests her head up on Ginny's shoulder, and she giggles.

"Hm?", Luna's voice was gentle, very gentle.

"Luna, may I kiss you?" Her speech was nervous and so, so rushed, but she was pleased with herself.

"As long as I can kiss you back." Luna was completely unphased.

Ginny promptly turned to Luna, grabbing her chin. She moved her face close, and kissed her with little sense of urgency or worry. Once pulled away, Luna initiated another kiss. This felt good. This felt right.


End file.
